


There Is No Right Number

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [23]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: "typical edgy 16-year-old", Bad Decisions, Confessions, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Holding Hands, M/M, Pet name, Pretty Views, Texting, bored, but not really 16, meet up, mom friend, safety chaperoning, this is really not recommended please don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: TJ is bored and texts random numbers. The one person who replies might have more in common with him than he thinks.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	There Is No Right Number

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: at the start of this oneshot, none of the GHC has met TJ yet.
> 
> Also PSA: please do not try this at home, kids.
> 
> (The meme that appears later in the story is not mine, I found it on Instagram.)

_TJ'S PERSPECTIVE_

TJ Kippen sat on his bed, tapping his fingers on the headboard. He was bored out of his mind, because his parents were cleaning the house, and his (ex) friends had ditched him after getting in trouble with the law. He was trying to figure out what to do, because he felt like he was going insane with nothing exciting happening.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. It was a fairly stupid idea, that _could_ possibly go horribly wrong. But with no other thoughts of what to do, he decided it was better than nothing.

So, he picked up his phone, and opened his phone's app store. He downloaded an app called 'Random Number Generator: Cell Phone Number Edition.' Then he opened it, hit the 'generate number' button, and then opened messages to text the number that came up.

\----

**222-534-891**

TJ: hey what up

\----

TJ went back to the app, hit the button again, and went to text the next number.

\----

**947-668-714**

TJ: how's it hangin'

\----

TJ continued to do this several times. He wanted to see if anyone would reply.

\----

**670-577-383**

TJ: what goes on

\----

**739-865-921**

TJ: how's it going

\----

**314-053-263**

TJ: what's up

\----

Once he had texted five different random numbers, he put down his phone and patiently waited to see if he would get any responses. About 20 seconds later, he got a notification. He looked at it and he had gotten a text from the final number he had messaged.

\----

**314-053-263**

_Unknown: who is this?_

_TJ: TJ_

_Unknown: I'm sorry, I don't know a TJ, you have the wrong number._

_TJ: there is no right number_

_Unknown: ?_

_Unknown: what do you mean by that?_

_TJ: I was super bored and so _ _I downloaded this random cell_ _phone number generator app_ _and texted random numbers to_ _see who would respond_

_Unknown: you know that you're crazy right_

_Unknown: like that's super dangerous_

_TJ: you sound like a mom😂_

_TJ: I know what I'm doing, I'm _ _not a little kid_

_Unknown: and how would I know that?_

_TJ: because I just told you_

_Unknown: you know what- whatever, do what you want I'm not your parent_

_TJ: so how are you?_

_Unknown: oh, no. I'm not getting into this. Goodbye_

_TJ: oh come on, loosen up. it's just texting, I'm not asking you to rob a bank lol_

_Unknown: how old are you even? Because you kind of sound like a typical edgy 16-year-old. No offense though lol_

_TJ: lol I'm 14 and a half_

_Unknown: ok then, cool I _ _guess_

_TJ: so I guess we're talking ;) how old are you then?_

_Unknown: that's classified information_

_TJ: what is this, some disney spy movie?😂 I don't even know your first name, let alone where you live. your age isn't gonna change anything_

_TJ: at least tell me your name._

_Unknown: fine, whatever but I'm not telling you ANYTHING else after this that could be personally identifying_

_Unknown: my name is Cyrus. I'm also 14. that's it_

_TJ: whatever you say, mimosa pudica_

_Mimosa pudica: excuse me?_

_TJ: that's your new nickname_

_Mimosa pudica: I guess I was right to call you crazy before_

_TJ: I guess you were_

_TJ: so how are you, mimosa pudica?_

* * *

TJ continued to text with the random stranger for days. Each day they would talk, and get to know each other better. One day, he got a message from Cyrus that seemed a bit more serious than usual.

\----

_Mimosa pudica: hey, can Italk to you about something?_

_TJ: of course, go ahead_

_Mimosa pudica: I know this might seem strange. but I wanted to tell you something in case we ever decide to meet up. Since you don't know me in real life, it's better if you know ahead of time so if you react badly there's no risk of repercussion._

_TJ: you don't have to worry, I won't judge you it's okay_

_Mimosa pudica: ok. well... i'm sort of, not...normal?_

_TJ: how so?_

_TJ: just tell me, you'll feel better after_

_Mimosa pudica: i'm gay_

\----

As soon as he read Cyrus' message, TJ's face formed a smile before he texted back. He was happy to have met someone like him, as he had been struggling for a while. Nobody knew, but now someone was about to.

\----

_TJ: I would never judge you for that, mp. That's perfectly ok_

_Mimosa pudica: thank you I actually feel so much better I don't know why I thought you'd be mad or something_

_TJ: of course not, that would be horrible_

_TJ: also, now that you've told _ _me, I should probably tell you_ _i'm gay too_

_Mimosa pudica: wait really?_

_TJ: yeah. you're also the only _ _person i've told, so_

_Mimosa pudica: well i'm glad you told me :)_

_TJ: yeah_

* * *

***time skip 2 weeks***

* * *

TJ arrived at the park, taking a look around. He wanted a break from hearing his younger siblings constantly arguing and shouting at each other. It was tiring him out, which led him to choose to go out to the park.

He saw an empty swing set, and thought back to when he used to swing on them all the time. That was back in elementary school. He always felt so free; high in the sky, like nothing could touch him. Now he had a lot more 'stuff' and hadn't felt like that in a while.

Unfortunately, after looking around some more, TJ saw other kids and parents scattered around, and he was not about to look like a 5-year-old. So he decided to take a walk through the forest instead.

As he walked along the trail, he came to a clearing, with a small rocky ledge over a shallow river. The river was not that far down, only maybe 5 or 6 feet. TJ sat down on the ledge and set his hands down behind him, focusing on the view. The sun was setting, as it was already past dinner time. He watched the colours on the sunset gradually changing, and relaxed a bit.

Suddenly, he felt a need to text his new friend Cyrus. He took out his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of the view, sending it to Cyrus.

\----

_TJ: {Attachment: 1 Image}_

\----

He got a response almost instantly.

\----

_Mimosa pudica: woah_

_Mimosa pudica: that's so pretty. where is that?_

_TJ: maybe we could meet _ _tomorrow and I could show_ _you? you have a local area_ _code to me_

_Mimosa pudica: idk_

_Mimosa pudica: there is that _ _whole stranger-danger thing_ _you know_

_TJ: ugh you're right_

_T J: you could bring someone?_

_TJ: i mean, just until you know _ _i'm not an 80 year old_ _murderer lol_

_Mimosa pudica: I'll see what _ _I can do :)_

\----

_CYRUS' PERSPECTIVE_

After texting TJ that he would see what he could do, Cyrus Goodman stood up off of his bed and headed to the kitchen. He couldn't ask his parents about this because he knew they wouldn't approve. So he had decided to ask his friend Andi's mom, Bex, because she seemed cool enough that she might help him.

Cyrus approached his mom, who was drinking tea at the kitchen table, and told him he was going out for a bit.

"Okay, but it's already seven thirty, so make sure you're back before nine," his mother told him.

"Don't worry, I won't take that long," Cyrus smiled.

He went and put his shoes on, before throwing on a light sweater and walking out the door.

* * *

It was a long walk, but Cyrus finally arrived at Andi's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"I'll get it!" he heard Andi shout from inside.

A few moments later, the door opened and Andi stood there, probably wondering why he walked all that way at this time of night.

"Cyrus! What are you doing here?" Andi asked him. "Is everything okay?

"Hey Andi. Yeah, everything's fine," he told her. "I was actually hoping I could talk to Bex?"

"Oh. Um, sure, I'll go get her."

Andi went back inside and Cyrus waited patiently for a minute or two before Bex finally came outside. She closed the door behind her and then looked to Cyrus.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bex spoke. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Cyrus assured her. "I was just sort of wondering if you could help me with something."

"What's up?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. This random number texted me a few weeks ago, and when I asked who it was, they said a name I didn't recognize. So obviously I told them that they had the wrong number. But then they told me that they had just texted random numbers because they were bored, to which I said that that was crazy and unsafe," Cyrus started.

Bex chuckled before letting him continue.

"So, anyway, we were talking about that for a bit and somehow they convinced me to keep talking to them and now we've been talking since. But today they sent me a picture of a clearing they found with a view that was really nice and they want to meet up and show me. I was hesitant because, you know, stranger danger. But then they told me I could bring someone, and I was wondering if you could maybe possibly go with me?" Cyrus finally finished, sounding unsure on the last few words.

"Okay, let me see if I understand," Bex stated. "You've been texting with this random person for a few weeks, and they want to meet you, so you want me to come too in case they're some kind of criminal."

"That about sums it up, yeah," Cyrus said nervously, not wanting to mention how much information they've given each other and that he might possibly have a crush on him.

Bex let out a heavy breath while she appeared to be contemplating it in her head. It seemed like she was fighting with herself, likely between her mom instincts and her empathetic feelings. After a few moments, she turned her gaze back to Cyrus.

"Well, I'm thinking you probably came to me instead of your parents because you didn't want the overprotective-parent lecture. And I'm honoured you trust me enough to want me to help you with this. So... sure, I'll do it."

Cyrus thanked her immensely and said that he'd come back over tomorrow around 4. Then he turned around and walked home.

* * *

When Cyrus got to his room at 9, he plopped down onto his bed, sitting with his legs over the edge. He took out his phone to text TJ.

\----

_Cyrus: I can go, I convinced someone to come lol_

\----

TJ responded almost immediately.

\----

_TJ (the stranger): that's _ _great! Uh, what time works_ _for you?_

_Cyrus: is 4:30 okay? pm of course_

_TJ (the stranger): yeah, that _ _works. Do you know this_ _park?:_

_TJ (the stranger): {sent map location}_

\----

**(A/N: repeating what I said at the beginning: again, I'm serious, actually don't do this irl)**

\----

_Cyrus: yep! I'm guessing that's where you want to meet?_

_TJ (the stranger): correct, is that good?_

_Cyrus: yeah, that's good. My "safety chaperone" and I will be there at 4:30!_

_TJ (the stranger): 😂 k, see ya_

_Cyrus: gn_

_TJ (the stranger): gn_

* * *

The next day, Cyrus woke up feeling excited and energized. He was going to meet his possible new friend today! He hopped out of bed and grabbed his phone, checking the time. 8:16 AM.

Upon opening his messages, he discovered that TJ had sent him a meme about 10 minutes after he was already sleeping. He read it over and fell back onto his bed laughing.

Once he had calmed down, he pressed down on the image and reacted with a laughing emoji, before texting back.

\----

_TJ (the stranger):_

  
_**reaction: 😂** _

_Cyrus: you almost killed me!_

\----

Cyrus went to brush his teeth, leaving his phone on his bed. He combed his hair while he was there, and made sure to put everything back in the right place. When he got back to his room, TJ had texted back.

\----

_TJ (the stranger): how so lol_

_Cyrus: well I had just gotten out of bed when I read that so I ended up falling back onto my bed but if I was at the top of the stairs I could've fallen down and died_

_TJ (the stranger): 😂 I'm glad you found it funny_

_Cyrus: so about today, do you know where the swing set is at the park?_

_TJ (the stranger): yeah is that where you want to meet up?_

_Cyrus: is that ok with you? I just thought we should have a more specific place to meet so we each find the right person, you know?_

_TJ (the stranger): that makes sense. sure_

_Cyrus: ok, we'll see you there then_

\----

After he finished messaging with TJ, he locked his phone and put it down. Then he walked over to his dresser and picked out an outfit to wear. He got changed, and proceeded to shove his phone into his pocket, while heading downstairs.

Approaching the kitchen, he spotted his mom and was startled, raising a hand to his chest. He hadn't expected her to be awake on a day that he didn't have school.

"Mom, what are you doing up so early?" Cyrus asked. "I thought you'd be sleeping in since I don't have school for you to take me to."

"Oh, hey sweetie," she greeted. "Todd wanted me to get an early start on the spring cleaning, so I set an alarm."

Cyrus just nodded and went to grab the cereal box, but his mother just took it out of his hands and put it back.

"No need for that, I'm making bacon and eggs," she told him.

"Really? You haven't made them for me in a while, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just felt like it. Here, yours is ready."

She scooped up the eggs and bacon with the spatula and put them on a plate, handing it to Cyrus.

"Thanks, mom." He got a fork from the drawer, and then sat down, starting to eat.

"You're welcome, honey. Enjoy."

* * *

When Cyrus had finished his breakfast, he went over to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV. He flipped through Netflix and found a new show called Raising Dion. It seemed interesting so he put it on, and ended up binge-watching it until he finally checked the time and it was 3:45.

He shut off the television, and went to tell his mom where he was going.

He entered the computer room, where she was, and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn and face him.

"Mom? I'm gonna go to the park, okay?" he said.

"Alright, have fun. You have your phone with you, right?" she responded.

"Yep."

"Okay, bye, stay safe."

With that, he exited the room, and went through the house and towards the front door. After putting on his shoes, he went outside and started the walk to Andi's apartment.

He arrived at Andi's door, and soon the door opened, with Bex smiling at him.

"Hey, Cyrus. Is it time?" Bex spoke.

"Yeah, just about. I agreed to meet them at the park at 4:30," he informed her.

"Okay, let's get going then," she said, and then turned around to call out into the apartment. "Andi! Bowie! I'm going out!"

As soon as she heard the confirmation that they heard her, she closed the door and started walking with Cyrus to the park.

They walked in a comfortable silence, paying little attention to the slightly chilly breeze, and focusing more on the delicate flowers in the grass beside the sidewalk. It was nice to Cyrus, that he didn't have to walk with someone who would constantly bombard him with questions about what was going on in his life, when he was going to open up more, and, 'oh, do you have a new crush yet?' He did not want to answer that question. He had always managed to turn the conversation away from that topic, but nonetheless he still was exasperated every time it came up.

Finally, they reached their destination, and Bex went to sit down on a bench nearby while Cyrus got on a swing, pushing himself forward and back a bit.

After what felt like an hour of swinging, but actually was more like 15 minutes, he heard a voice in front of him and looked up.

"Hey."

The voice belonged to a tall, blonde-haired guy who looked around his age. His eyes were green, and wore a look that seemed like he wanted to say something more, but wasn't sure how.

"Hi," Cyrus replied. "I'm Cyrus. Are you-"

He cut himself off, unsure of himself.

"I'm TJ. Does- does 'mp' ring a bell?" the boy asked.

"I don't know, why don't you find out," Cyrus smiled playfully and whipped out his phone to send him a message.

\----

_Cyrus: yes, it does :)_

\----

TJ's phone chimed and he took it out, smiling at the message that popped up on his screen. He put his phone back in his pocket, and looked at Cyrus again.

"I'm glad you came," TJ said, smiling shyly.

"Me too," Cyrus told him. He returned the smile. "I'll be right back."

Cyrus walked over to the bench where Bex was sitting, and told her that the person he was expecting was here and was not, in fact, an old creep, so she could leave. She got up and greeted TJ before saying her goodbyes to them and telling Cyrus to let her know through Andi if he needed anything. Then she left, and TJ spoke up again.

"So, are you ready?"

"Ready?" Cyrus questioned, confused.

"To see the place I sent you a photo of?"

"Oh, right," Cyrus laughed nervously, face flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Let's go then," TJ told him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading the way.

_TJ'S PERSPECTIVE_

As they walked through the forest, a million thoughts ran through TJ's head. _Oh my gosh, my arm's wrapped around him. Why did I do that? Should I pull away? Is he uncomfortable? He hasn't complained. What if he feels awkward? I should take my arm off. But what if he hasn't noticed and that makes him aware? Ugh I don't know what to do._

They reached the clearing that TJ had found before, and TJ casually removed his arm from around Cyrus, walking over and sitting down on the ledge. He motioned for Cyrus to sit beside him.

"Come on, sit here, the view is amazing."

Cyrus slowly made his way over and sat himself down a couple inches away from TJ. He focused in on the view and his mouth gaped open in awe.

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"The...the water looks so pretty. How did you find this place?" Cyrus asked.

"I was just bored at the park yesterday and decided to take a walk through the woods. And... voila! I found this," TJ told him, chuckling a bit. "I thought the sunset was too pretty to not show someone, so I snapped a picture and sent it to you."

"Well you certainly have good taste in photographic content," Cyrus smiled widely, looking over at him.

TJ smiled back and then looked down, saying, "Yeah, maybe."

"Thanks for showing me, I'm really happy to be here."

"As am I." TJ looked up and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, TJ feeling butterflies suddenly swarm into his stomach.

TJ reached his hand over and placed it on top of Cyrus's. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cyrus breathed, smiling even more as TJ intertwined their fingers.

"You're really cute, you know that?"

Cyrus blushed a shade of red and responded, "So are you!"

"Pfft, yeah right," TJ scoffed, shaking his head playfully. "I'm the ugliest person alive. You, on the other hand, are like a little baby bunny."

"If I'm a bunny, you're a puppy."

"No, I'm really not."

"Are so!"

"Whatever," TJ laughed and let go of Cyrus' hand, wrapping his arm around him again and pulling him close. He used his other hand to reach for the hand on the other side of Cyrus, and interlocked those fingers instead. "I'm glad I met you, mimosa pudica."

Cyrus leaned his head onto TJ's shoulder and they continued to watch the water sparkle in the dimming sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed that! I know it was super cringy, but it seemed like a very TJ thing to do so yeah lol.
> 
> As always, have a great day/night everyone!
> 
> P.S. "mimosa pudica" a.k.a "sensitive plant" = species of plant whose leaves fold inward and droop when touched or shaken.


End file.
